Can I Get a Witness?
Plot A boy is murdered in the park in front of two witnesses by a man on a bicycle. When the witnesses are repeatedly threatened and one turns up dead, the case against the murderer begins to unravel. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Elisabeth Röhm as A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Gerry Becker as Gerard Wills * Hazelle Goodman as Mrs. Gordon * Dorian Missick as Ronald Duggan * April L. Hernandez as Shayna Rosario * Chadwick Boseman as Foster Keyes * Jacques Cowart II as Calvin Jacob Rivers * Joe Gonzalez as Sergeant Martinez * Victoria Haas as Jeanne Hobbs * Lisa Dawnell James as Mrs. Weber * Sharifa Laguerre as Jannette Richards * David Little as Judge Michael Schneider * Diego López as Eduardo Gomez * Jared Miller as Technician Dino Renzetti * Collins Pennie as Jimmy Gordon * Kate Rigg as Defense Attorney Sally Xiao * Karen Shallo as Judge Anna Shiro * Alberto Vazquez as Roberto Rosario * Bruce Ward as Ed Connolly * Susan Kelechi Watson as Tanya Ware * Michael Louis Wells as Matthew Clemens * Mark Zimmerman as Judge Nathan Murphy * Keisha Trim as Chantal * Ben Van Bergen as Mike * Russ Russo as Sketch Artist * Bill Quigley as Court Officer * Yves Michel-Beneche as Jack * Dequan Henderson as Cox * Dominique Deverau as Julie * Anita Flanagan as CSU Technician * Marcus Carl Franklin as Tate * Ta'rea Campbell as Young Woman * John Henry as Jury Foreperson * Christopher Benson Reed as Uniform Sergeant #2 * Kevin Scullin as Court Clerk * Jesse Shafer as Uniform Officer References References Quotes :Green: Well, we might as well start canvassing the neighborhood. :Briscoe: See if anybody saw a kid on a bike? That ought to narrow it down. :Briscoe: We've talked to more felons today than most prison wardens. :Southerlyn: The police found the gun under the mattress... :Defense Attorney: In his grandmother's apartment not his. :Southerlyn: So what, granny did it? :Briscoe: A couple of years ago, Slug was picked up for armed robbery with a guy named Calvin Jacob Rivers, knocked over a bar. :Green: Allegedly. :Van Buren: Let me guess. :Green: Yep, two dozen witnesses developed amnesia. :Van Buren: This guy's a walking epidemic. :Briscoe: He's a public menace. :Green: It's Keyes' cousin. Homey plays the system like a Stradivarius. Visits Rikers under the table, has his crew intimidate witnesses. :Briscoe: He's got the whole neighborhood under his thumb. :Shayna Rosario: Look, I told you nobody threatened me. :Southerlyn: As soon as you give us a statement, we can arrest Slug. :Shayna Rosario: Jail won't stop him. You don't think I don't know what happened to Jimmy? As long as I keep my mouth shut, I'll be safe. :McCoy: Not necessarily. Slug may reach out and try to silence you on the chance that you might testify. :Shayna Rosario: Yeah, now he might, somebody sees you here. If my father knew you here right now ... :Southerlyn: We're going to protect you. :Shayna Rosario: Like you protected Jimmy? Background information and notes Lennie mentions that a surprising number of men named Bernard visit prison. In real life, Jerry Orbach's middle name was Bernard. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes